


Dean, not everything is alcohol

by Destiel__winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Not Heterosexual, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Sam Ships It, but id rather Dan Howell didnt sue me, dean not everything is alcohol, i was gonna call this the urge, im bad at this tagging thing, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel__winchester/pseuds/Destiel__winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After stupidly mistaking a potion for some sort of fancy drink, Dean is put under a spell that makes him unable to keep his hands off Cas... Literally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean, not everything is alcohol

''Dean, where'd that vial go?'' Sam said, rummaging round in the kitchen.

  
''Why?''

  
''Because, Dean. It was this potion. I was gonna use it on Charlie. She's been denying she has a thing for this fricking women in Moondoor for ages now.'' Well.. That didn't sound good.

  
''Ermmm... And this 'potion' was?'' Dean said, worry making its way into his voice with a crack. Turning, with an empty vial in hand, Sam began.

  
''It was this stupid potion I found in an old book in the library. Its supposed to make whoever drinks it, go all goggle eyed for the person they have a thing for... And apparently, they get urges..'' Sam sighed. Dean's eyes widened and he gulped back his fear.

  
''Urges as in?...''

  
''As in all they have on their mind is making out with said person. And its the only way the spell is lifted, I guess. Why?'' Pale faced, Dean laughed quietly. And that's when it clicked for Sam.

  
''You drank it didn't you!''

  
''I thought it was some fancy liquor or whiskey!'' Dean yelled.

  
''Dean, it was PURPLE.''

  
''Shut up, Sammy...'' Sam, ran his fingers through his hair. Dean was going to convince him to cut it if it was the last thing he did.

  
They'd got themselves into crap before, worse than this. But this was just... This had to be the stupidest thing Dean had ever done.

  
''Look, just... It says in the book- Hang on,'' Sam stopped himself mid sentence to grab the leather backed book of the table. Coughing, he opened it on the book marked page. ''It says, that the first time the urges come will be the first time you see said person after taking the potion. Okay, so we just need to know who it is you have a thing for so we can... Warn them, I guess?''

  
And that's when Dean truly realized what shit he had gotten himself into. In true Dean Winchester style, he laughed coolly and shook his head. ''Then I guess we don't have a problem do we, Sammy?''

  
''Why?''

  
''Because I don't have 'A thing' for anyone.'' Dean said. Chuckling, Sam carried on reading the book. Dean raised his eyebrow at his little (Well little age wise) Brother.

  
''What are you laughing at?''

  
''Nothing, nothing. Oh hey look, turns out the spell dies out after 24 hours. Unless issued again.'' Sam said, slamming the book shut and throwing it on the table. A cloud of dust formed around it, causing Dean to cough and swat at the grey cloud.

  
"Okay, great. So I just have to avoid C- Whoever I got... Feelings... For for 24 hours. Easier said than done." Sam grinned.

  
"What happened to 'I don't have a thing for anyone'?"

  
"I meant. If I had... Feelings... For someone. Which I don't.''

  
''Oh right right, of course. Well if it does turn out that this thing does work on you, I'll be right by your side. Kinda like an ' _Angel_ ' on your shoulder.'' Sam winked as he walked off, book in hand. That Kid was weird.

  
*************  
An hour later, and Dean was already shaking. His skin was paler than Sam had seen it before, and he kinda figured why.

  
''Dude, chillax.'' Sam said, patting his brother on the shoulder. Dean shrugged him off with a tut and grabbed his beer.

  
''I am chilled. You're the one that needs to chill Sammy. I'm 100% chilled. I'm chiller than-''

  
''Yep, okay Dean I get it. You're chilled." Hiding his grin behind his beer, Sam grabbed the remote to do some channel surfing.

  
"Hey, hey go back. Dr Sexy is on!" Dean yelled, waving his hands in the air. Sighing, Sam flicked back to the channel and relaxed in his seat to watch the TV. Dean's eyes were completely fixated on the screen when Dr Sexy came on.

  
_Yep, so straight aren't you Dean? Straight as a fucking circle._ Sam said to himself.

  
In fact, Dean was so glued to the screen, he didn't hear a certain flutter of wings or feel the gust of wind.

  
"Hello, Sam. Dean" Cas greeted the two Winchesters. Sam waved at Cas, a grin plastered on his face.

  
"Hey, Cas... Dean, take your eyes of the TV for one minute and say Hey to Cas?" Sam said, nudging Dean. He turned, confused.

  
"Hm, what? Oh hey Ca-' And that was it. Deans pupils grew bigger. And he suddenly got this urge to... Kiss Cas. Oh God. And suddenly, with out warning, Dean's body was moving itself. Towards Cas. Jesus Christ, talk about urges. Dean grabbed his legs and pinned them down, making sure his body would not leave the chair. But his legs were shaking underneath him, and soon his hands were reaching out to grab at Castiel. He grabbed his hand and yanked it back down, an awkward smile on his face. And of course, all Sam did was sit back and laugh as his brother had to restrain himself and Cas stared on, confused.

  
"Dean, are you okay. Do you need some help?" Cas asked, walking towards Dean.

  
Within seconds, Dean was out of the chair and running away from Cas... Well trying. His legs weren't exactly co-operating.

  
"NO! No.. I'm.. I'm fine CaS." Deans voice cracked through his sentence. Sam burst into a fit of giggles beside him as Dean sent him a death glare.

  
"Dean, you clearly need hel-"

  
"Ah GOD DAMMIT! SAM FOR THE LOVE OF GOD KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Dean screamed, as he finally managed to make a run for it, having to grab his legs and pull them in the right way occasionally. 

************

  
Dean didn't come out of his room in the bunker for the rest of the night. Mainly because if he even stepped one foot out, his legs would immediately start heading for wherever Cas was. But, there was another reason too. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

  
"Cas if that's you, I highly suggest you do not come through that door."

  
"Nope, only me." Sam said, as the door creaked open. Slowly, he made his way over to where his brother was sat on the bed and sat beside him.

  
"Look, Dean. I- I'm sorry."

  
"What are you sorry for? I'm the one who was stupid enough to think the potion was alcohol."

  
"Yeah, and I'm the one who made the damn thing in the first place. And I swear, if I knew that's what it meant by urges... Then I wouldn't of even made the potion for Charlie in the first place. I thought it meant, yanno, you just really wanna kiss 'em. Not actually force you to try and do it." Dean, turned to his Brother and smiled.

  
"Its cool. I mean, at least you weren't working behind my back with demons this time." Dean said, laughing. Sam chuckled silently to himself as he shoved his brother playfully.   
"So... Cas, huh?"

  
"Yeah yeah, I know. Surprise! Macho Deano turns out to be gay... Well, bisexual. Girls are still hot. But guys, damn." Dean said, whistling.

  
"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya."

  
"Yeah wel- Wait, what?" He turned to his brother confused. Sam stared straight back before laughing.

  
"Dean, I went to college... Hell yeah I did some stuff you'd be surprised about."

"Okay, I don't want any more details, Jerk."

  
"Bitch."

  
They both stayed silent for a while, before Dean sighed.

  
"I just. I didn't want for it to happen like this, yanno? I want the first time I kiss Cas to be romantic as fuck. Not just because I was high on some potion. I want to be able to do it right, make it special. Not all messy and quick because I couldn't control myself, literally. I want to show him myself, without help. I want to show him how much I love him myself." Sam's eyes widened at his brother's statement. He knew Dean was in at the deep end, but damn. Not Love deep...

  
"You really love the dude, huh?"

  
"You have no fucking idea, Sammy."

  
"Well, go to sleep, and hopefully it will of worn off by the time you wake up tomorrow. Then you can really tell Cas how you feel." Sam said, patting his brother on the back. Dean smiled at his brother as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him quietly. Sighing, Dean fell down onto his mattress and stared at the cracks in the ceiling. Maybe he could get the happy ending he wanted. He laughed.

  
"I'm a fucking hunter. Of course that's not gonna happen," He muttered to himself, before he slowly drifted of into sleep, planning his words to Castiel.

  
****************

  
Dean woke up the next day with fear in his eyes. This was it. He was going to explain to Cas what happened yesterday. And he's gonna tell him. Tell him how much that fucking angel has meant to him for years. The bunker seemed cold as he made his way barefooted to the kitchen, but maybe that was just his nerves. He found Sam, alone at the table drinking some god awful smoothie crap and eating fruit. Fruit for breakfast. Hearing a creak in the floor, Sam looked up and smiled knowingly at his brother.

  
"I made you some waffles if you're hungry. They're over there," Sam said, pointing towards the fresh batch of waffles. Thanking him, Dean grabbed the plate with shaky hands, and almost dropped it in the process.

  
Sam laughed, quietly. "Dean, calm down. I promise everything's gonna turn out fine. Don't stress about it."

  
"What if it doesn't Sammy? What if I go on this huge sappy rant to Cas about how much he means to me and he just does that adorable little thing where he tilts his head to the side with a confused look on his face? What if I tell him everything I've ever wanted to say to him and he laughs in my face at the thought of a human loving an angel?" He manages to say it all in one breath, but Sam heard him.

  
"Dean, if he's gonna say anything, its 'I've been trying to get you to notice me for years and it takes you after I get killed multiple times to realize'. That guy is as crazy for you as you are him. Trust me, I'm the one whose had to watch the 'fuck me' eyes and blatant flirting from the side lines." Sam said, laughing. Dean looked at his brother in shock.

  
"You knew?"

  
"Dean, everyone realized that there was something going on! Hell, I've had Crowley ring me asking if you two are together!"

  
"I thought I was being subtle, dammit!" Dean said, his voice raising an octave

.  
"Dean, keeping the guys trench coat for ages after he's gone is not subtle." Okay, maybe Sam had a point there. The boys talked for a while longer about random things and Dean felt the tension lift from his shoulders and he relaxed.

  
"Sam, I'd like to talk to you about what happened yesterday with- Oh... Hello, Dean," Cas suddenly said, appearing out of nowhere with a flutter of wings. Dean's eyes widened again and the tension returned in his shoulder. Slowly, Sam stood up with his drink.

  
"I'll erm... Be in the library." He said, as he walked out the room after he pat Dean on the shoulder and muttered a quiet 'Go get em tiger'.

  
Dean opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He completely forgot everything he was going to say. Confused, Cas stared blankly at Dean for a while.

  
"Dean, what happened yesterday? All Sam told me was something about a potion you accidentally drank." Dean sighed. Well, guess it was now or never.

  
"Okay, so yes. I drank this potion thinking it was a drink. And it put me under this spell," Cas listened intently, his blue eyes roaming over Dean's body. "It made me have these urges."

  
"What kind of urges?"

  
"The kind where I want to make out with someone I have feelings for." He talked quickly, hoping that maybe Cas would of heard him through his fumbling and not make him say it again.

  
"But, I don't understand. There was no one there apart from me and Sam. And I don't think you have feelings for Sam so how could the potion possibly take effe- Oh..." Dean nodded as Cas seemed to piece together what was going on.

  
"I... I fucking love you Cas. I've wanted to say that for so long. But I was scared. I didn't know how you'd react or if angels even understood that kind of thing. I was scared you'd laugh in my face and tell me that no one could ever love me. I kept it hidden for so long and then I fucked it up myself because of a stupid potion." 

"Why didn't you just kiss me? it would of lifted the spell surely."

  
"Because... I- I didn't want to ruin it. If we ever kissed, I wanted it to be special. To mean something."

  
"Well, I don't see why now can't be special." Cas said, finding Dean's hand and holding it in his own. Dean stared down at their intertwined hands and smiled. His eyes met Cas', a warm smile on both of their faces. Their noses were almost touching as Dean felt hot breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Slowly, they began closing the gap between them and Dean sighed into the kiss when Cas' lips met his. Deans hands became a tangled mess in Cas' hair as the kiss became deeper and more heated. He heard Cas moan against his lips and he chuckled.

  
Dean found himself moving backwards until his back found the wall. He grabbed at Cas' coat to bring him closer while his lips parted slightly. Slowly, they both broke away from the kiss, breathing heavy. A faint smile made its why onto Cas' lips as he began kissing the warm skin of Dean's neck. An audible gasp made its way out of Dean's lips at the sudden touch and he felt Cas smile against his skin. He sucked at Dean's neck leaving a very visible hickey, not that Dean minded. Cas was his now and that was all that mattered. Finally, Cas stopped giving him multiple hickeys and gave Dean a chaste kiss on the lips.

  
"Holy fuck. Dude how much experience have you had up there?" Dean asked, still breathless. Cas laughed.

  
"You'd be surprised at what angels can do."

  
"Well, I can't wait to find out." Cas decided to rest his head on Dean's shoulder, listening to his pulse.

  
"Does this mean... We're. Together?" Dean asked, kissing Cas on the head.

  
"I hope so. That is what you want right?" Cas asked, suddenly worried. Dean laughed.

  
"Hell yeah."

  
"I've been trying to get you to notice me for years and it takes you after I get killed multiple times to realize." Cas said, jokingly.

  
"I fricking told you he'd say that!" A voice suddenly shouted. Dean turned his head to find Sam laughing and punching the air.

  
"Sam? How long have you been there?" Dean asked, suddenly embarrassed.

  
"Calm down. I didn't see any kinky stuff if that's what you're wondering."He said, grinning form ear to ear. Dean shot him a death glare as Cas smiled.

  
"Sammy..." He threatened. Raising his hands in a mock surrender, Sam walked out of the room singing about something called 'Destiel' and how he couldn't wait to tell Charlie. Dean shook his head at his brother's behavior and Cas giggled.

  
"Want me to show you what angels can do?" Cas said. Dean's eyes widened before he grabbed Cas' hand and lead him to his bedroom.

  
"Hell yes." 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, don't ask this is really weird but... eh. This is my first Destiel fic and I'm kinda proud of it? I feel like I'll look back at this in a year and completely regret every life choice I ever made.
> 
> If you have any requests then please tell me. My brain could do with some fresh ideas :)


End file.
